ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Emissary
de:Bastok-Mission 2-3category:MissionsEmissary, The |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *NOTE: I had to trade one crystal (one single, not a stack) to a guard before I could accept this mission, or repeat 2-1 Lizard Eggs 1 time(s) *Talk to the Bastok Gate Guard to start the mission. *Speak with Naji by the President's Office in Metalworks, a cutscene will play and they will escort you to President Karst. *You will then be able to ask him questions about various topics and once you are done he will ask you to head to San d'Oria or Windurst. San d'Oria Windurst *Head to the Consulate of Bastok in Northern San d'Oria. Speak with Baraka (K-10) the receptionist and then speak with Helaku in the back room. *Next go to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Halver (I-9). He will request that you to head to Ghelsba Outpost. *Go out to H-7 in Ghelsba Outpost to find an Orc named Warchief Vatgit. Defeat him (he can be soloed at level 20). **NOTE: You may stand in Ghelsba Outpost at the zone to West Ronfaure and have someone else go up and kill Warchief Vatgit. As long as you are in the party of the person who defeats Warchief Vatgit and are somewhere in the zone at the time of his death, you will get credit for killing him. **NOTE2: Just attempted the above. It did not give title to the players waiting behind. In zone. In party. *Return to the Consulate of Bastok in San d'Oria and speak again with Helaku who will ask you to head now to Windurst. *Head to Port Windurst and speak with Melek (F-6) who represents the Consulate of Bastok. She will instruct you to head to Heavens Tower and speak to Kupipi, who will give a key to Giddeus. ( key item : Dark Key ) **After speaking with Melek, walk across to the building opposite the consulate to the top of the Orastery and let Machu-Kuchu E-7 warp you to Windurst Walls. *Purchase a map of Giddeus, find a level 25 party (with someone that can sleep), and bring antidotes (White Mages may need reraiser). Make sure your gear is level 25 or under, as you will be fighting a BCNM fight that is capped at Level 25. Only Invisible is needed inside Giddeus. Once inside of Giddeus, head to (G-12) to zone into Balga's Dais. **'NOTE: Since the addition of the new Level Sync System, Characters with gear over level 25 can still use leveled down versions of their higher level gear.' *Upon entering the battlefield and receiving a cutscene, you will find Searcher and Black Dragon. The order of the fight is recommended to kill Searcher and then Black Dragon. The Black Mage should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once Searcher is gone, the dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. NOTE: As a heads up, take into consideration that his only curse debuff is not an AoE move, and only works on the person he is facing toward. Use this to your advantage when you get to the dragon by warning your fellow Damage Dealers to stay away from the frontal part of the dragon and let the tank be there instead. You may even have your tank bring a couple of holy water's along if desired in case of emergency. ** Can be completed by a PLD/WAR and WAR/MNK. ** Can be completed by a BLU/NIN with a couple of healing potions mp potions and yag drink. ** Completed by BLU/NIN with no items, Soporific Dragon, Kill Searcher, Soporific Dragon and heal, Hit with Headbutt and Bludgeon Headbutt again and Soporific, repeat last step until dead.(Watch out for your time limit) ** Can be completed by a MNK/WAR and SMN/WHM by using Hundred Fists and Astral Flow. ** Can be completed by a DNC/NIN with a few healing potions and Icarus Wing ** Can be completed by a THF/NIN with X-bow and Venom Bolts, 1 Au Lait, 1 Hi-Potion. *After you have defeated the BCNM, take the Kindred Crest back to Port Windurst and speak with Melek again. She will give you The Kindred Report. *Having completed the above, take The Kindred Report back to Bastok, to the President's Office. Speak with Naji once more, and a cutscene will commence. You will have achieved Rank 3. Windurst San d'Oria *Talk to Melek in the embassy in Port Windurst, who will send you to Heavens Tower. Talk to Kupipi to receive the magical sword. Return to the consulate of Bastok in Port Windurst and speak with Gold Skull. He will exchange the Sword offering for a Dull sword. Head to Giddeus. *Go to the Storage Room located in the tunnels of Giddeus on map 2, and once finding it, you will see it is guarded by an NPC Yagudo named Uu Zhoumo at (F-7). He will tell you that the sword you have is not good enough to offer, and that he'd rather have the blade used by Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker, a Yagudo named that spawns not far away. Kill Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker until everyone has an Aspir Knife and then return to Uu Zhoumo at the door to the treasure room again and trade him the Aspir Knife. *Return to Melek in the embassy in Windurst, then go to Consul Helaku at the embassy in Northern San d'Oria, who will direct you to Halver in Chateau d'Oraguille at I-9. *At this point check your mission log, if you are at the correct point it will tell you to go Investigate Yughott Grotto. There is NO key item for this fight *You will need to form a level 25 party (highly suggested that you have a BLM or RDM for sleep) and make your way to Horlais Peak. You need to go through Ghelsba Outpost to get here. From Ghelsba Outpost you can go through either Yughott Grotto or Fort Ghelsba - follow the maps to make your way there. *You will need Sneak and Invisible while in the higher level areas. *The BCNM fight is capped at level 25. Only 6 members of the party will be allowed to enter this battlefield. When you're ready to enter, have one of the people who has the Mission active click on the Burning Circle and enter the battlefield. You will be fighting: ::Dread Dragon ::Spotter *Once you've defeated the BCNM, take the Kindred Crest back to Helaku at the Bastokan Consul in Northern San d'Oria to receive the Kindred Report. *Having completed the above, take The Kindred Report back to Bastok, to the President's Office. Speak with Naji or Malduc once more, and a cutscene will commence. You will have achieved Rank 3. Notes *You don't lose EXP if KO'd in battle. *Duoable by 2 SAM using two hour. *Duoable by MNK and PUP. *Duoable by DRG/WHM and WHM/BLM with difficulty, but no 2 hour needed. *Soloed by BLU if you use Soporific (confirmed). It helps to carry a Hi-Potion and a Yagudo Drink as well, but not required. *Soloed with a little skill as RDM/NIN, sleep dragon, kill eye with melee, kite dragon and shoot bow until it dies. *BLM, WHM and WAR can trio it. *BLM and MNK can duo it. Black mage uses Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon, Monk uses Hundred Fists on the eye then follow by dragon. Aeroga should do around 120dmg (naked taru). * The Curse effect of the dragon is severe, if low-manning, bring Holy Water! *Although a BLM must use Elemental Seal to Sleep the dragon, a RDM 25 with Enfeebling capped will do it very easily. (this last statement is wholly untrue, 75 blm hume in high lvl gear with Meh stats slept the dragon np repeatedly)Benedwin(Midgardsormr server) btw Mnk should 2 hour the Dragon as the eye is a pansy. *PLD, WHM, NIN, DRK can easily do this, had NIN kite dragon till eye was dead. ---- Game Description ;Mission Orders:Gather information on San d'Oria and Windurst. The Bastokan consulates in those two countries will provide you with a detailed briefing. :;Mission Orders (San d'Oria -> Windurst): ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Go to the highest camp in the Ghelsba Outpost and defeat Warchief Vatgit. ::;Journey to Windurst :::Go to the deepest level of Giddeus and destroy the terrible beast terrorizing the Yagudo. :;Mission Orders (Windurst -> San d'Oria): ::;Journey to Windurst :::Go to Heavens Tower and acquire the magic sword to be offered to the Yagudo. Switch weapons at the consulate before taking it to the treasure chamber in Giddeus. ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Investigate the Yughott Grotto deep inside the Ghelsba Outpost. ---- }} ----